OC Intros
by lionsandtrolls
Summary: These are just Intros on my OCs. You'll have to read my other stories first.
1. Eleanor Wilkens

**Hey there!  
These are just Intros on my OCs.**

**Some of their stories aren't published yet,but I'll try to finish and post them don't worry.**

**This was created because I have trouble fitting in detailed descriptions into stories.**

* * *

**Eleanor Wilkens**  
**Young* (19 - 20 Years old)**

**Appearance** : Past or Present

**Status** : Cesar Salazar's Co-worker/Girlfriend

**Nicknames** : Ellie,El,Leana,Eli**(Pronounced elI****)**

**Description** : Eleanor has Orangish Brown-Blond hair which she ties into a loose braid with some strands sticking out from Random places.

She also has Bangs that slightly frame her eyes.  
She calls them her signature marks,because no-matter how she styles them,they always fall back into place.

She has naturally pink lips with long eye-lashes.  
Her eyes are the most beautiful thing about her,since they are a soft brown with sudden flashes of Metallic blue and green.

She is pretty and hot and uses it to her advantage in her missons.

**Personality** : She and Cesar share almost the exact same personality.

She is sometimes forgetful,but unlike Cesar,is responsible and can be trusted.  
She is slightly bossy with a good sense of humor.

She and Cesar often think of the exact same things at the same moments,which often results into fights that can be quite destructive if not stopped in time.

**Odd Habits** :  
She prefers to wear Dark colors at night,such as black or maroon.  
In the day,she usually wears Bright colors.

**Addtional Details** :  
Eleanor is hispanic,like Cesar and Rex but her Accent is thicker than Rex's and generally more like Cesar's.

Her Father was murdered by Dos of the 'Numbers', which is why she has a grudge against him.*****

Her best friend is Samantha 'Seven'.

* * *

***Classic cliché,right?**

* * *

**E****leanor Wilkens**

**Older* (Same age as Cesar.)****

**Appearance (s)** : [1] I'm Here,I'm Back.  
[2] A Broken Time Machine.

**Status** : Cesar Salazar's Co-worker/Wife[2]

**Description** : Her Hair are the same colour with her Signature Bangs and reach a few inches below her shoulders.

Her hair are now straight and curl inward toward her chin.  
Her lips are still naturally pink,and her eyes have more of a blu-ish touch.

Her usual lab attire consists of a dark-red shirt**(Like Holiday's)**,black skirt and black boots which end a few inches below her knees.

**Personality** : She and Cesar still have a similar personality,but she is slightly more agressive,and rather sarcastic.  
Although,she is noted to be sweeter and kinder around her daughter,Lisa Salazar.

**Odd Habits** :  
She still prefers to wear Dark colors at night,such as black or maroon.  
In the day,she usually wears Bright or normal colours,excluding her usual lab attire.

**Additional Details** :  
Her mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's a couple of years before the Nanite Event.  
Her best friend is still Samantha 'Seven'

* * *

****I really have no idea what Cesar's age is,so it just says older.**


	2. Lisa Salazar

**How you doing?**  
**Thought that I should tell you about the Salazars now. :3**

* * *

** Lisa Salazar**  
** (17 Years old.)**

**Appearance** : A Broken Time Machine.

**Status :** Cesar Salazar's Daughter./. Rex Salazar's niece.

**Nicknames** : Lizzie,Lis,Isa,Liz.

**Description** : She has Black hair which are so long they reach her thighs.

She usually keeps her hair tied in a high ponytail or braid.  
She has brown eyes with flashes of Mettalic Blue and Green **(Like the reflections off of spectecles/Glasses)**and pink lips like her mother,Eleanor.

Her lab attire is identical what Cesar usually wears in his lab.

She resembles Cesar,But is hot and pretty.

**Personality** : She is usually calm,even in dire situations,but easily gets annoyed or irratated.  
She is also quite tough and prefers Sarcasm over Humor.

**Odd Habits** :  
She is quite moody,and dresses according to her mood.  
If she's annoyed or angry she wears red and black colors,etc.

**Family** :  
Cesar Salazar - Father  
Eleanor Wilkens - Mother  
Ryan Salazar - Older Brother  
Millicent 'Seven' - Best Friend  
Rex Salazar - Uncle  
Circe 'Salazar' - Aunt  
Regina Salazar - Cousin  
Antonio Salazar - Cousin

**Additional Details** :  
She graduated from Harvard University at age of 16*.She also has the ability to activate  
Wolverine Claws** from her hands.

* * *

*** In X-Men 'First Class' they showed that Hank graduated at 15.**  
**** X-Men Twist! If you don't know what Wolverine Claws means,go to GOOGLE and search 'Wolverine Claws'.**


	3. Ryan Salazar

**And if there's any government agent out there,please don't kill me.  
****It was GOOGLE.  
Yup,go kill GOOGLE.**

* * *

**Ryan Salazar **  
**(19 Years old.)**

**Appearance** : A Broken Time Machine.** (Not yet,but in the Next Chapters.)**

**Status** : Cesar Salazar's Son. Salazar's nephew.

***Nickname(s)** : Ry.

**Description** : Ryan is a good-looking boy who works for a Government Agency.'United States Secret Service',to be exact.****Or FBI.  
You vote.**  
He has Brown eyes and naturally tanned skin.  
He is the only 'Normal' one,since he isn't extraordinarily clever and doesn't have powers.

**Personality** : Ryan is a generally normal kid,and is usually cheerful.  
He is,although rather cowardly,but tries to hide it.

**Odd Habits** :  
Ryan is more of a typical kid.  
So..None.

**Family : **  
Father - Cesar Salazar  
Mother - Eleanor Wilkens  
Younger Sister - Lisa Salazar  
Best Friend - Ryan has many friends,and so doesn't need a paticular one.  
Uncle - Rex Salazar  
Aunt - Circe 'Salazar'  
Cousin - Regina Salazar  
Cousin - Antonio Salazar

**Additional Details** : He was named after Cesar's best friend,who died in the Nanite Event.

* * *

**** And the 'UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE' is it real.  
Look it up.**  
***Not many Nicknames for Ryan,are there?**


End file.
